Plan: Dating Bee
by Xment2bursX
Summary: Bumblebee can take care of herself, the East boys know that, but when it comes to her dating they go to the extremes to look out for her. Humours Titans East oneshot. CyBee, slight Spaqua.


**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own TT nor the characters in it. **

**AN: Bumblebee can take care of herself, the East boys know that, but when it comes to her dating they go to the extremes to look out for her. Humours Titans East fic. CyBee, slight Spaqua.**

The phase's of 'Plan: Dating Bee' are as follows:

Phase one: Distract Bee and make her late. I.e. Steal shampoo, hair drier, clothes, towels ect. Titans involved - Mas Y Menos.

Phase two: Give 'date' the cold shoulder, make them feel uncomfortable and unwanted. Titans involved - Aqualad or Speedy.

Phase three: Make sure Bumblebee wears appropriate clothing, no skirts or shorts or small tops. Trousers or long skirts and skin-covering shirts only. Titans involved - Mas Y Menos.

Phase four: Give the 'date' the talk. Threats, uncomfortable situations, making out and belittling the 'date' allowed. Lay down the rules - if 'date' is still there - of dating Bee. Titans involved - Aqualad and Speedy.

Phase five: Mas Y Menos follow Bee and 'date'. Throw popcorn or other food is they get to close, report to Speedy and Aqualad if the 'date' breaks any of the rules. Speedy and Aqualad call up Bee if rule breaking occurs, distract Bee while Mas and Menos give 'date' warning one. Three warnings a visit from all four boys later on. (Visit will not end well for 'date'.) Titans involved - All.

* * *

Bumblebee breathed in deep as she walked down the street in jeans and a t-shirt, content and happy with finally having some time to her self. It was Titans East's day off and she had opted for a full day of shopping, probably coupled with a home-made dinner from Speedy and a relaxing night in, depending on the archers mood. But her hopes were high due to the fact that the team would have no calls or training today. Speedy was an excellent cook, the best in the tower, but was also a lazy ass and usually couldn't be bothered with cooking. Unless something went horribly wrong to mess with the red-head's mood, they would have a delicious dinner. '_Today,_' she mused, '_Is a good day.'_

She by-passed a couple who were holding hands and making kiss-y faces at one and other and couldn't help but feel something.

'…_But it could be better…'_

She sighed, her happy mood wavering as she became thoughtful. She was a nice enough girl, a bit forward and pushy but nice. And she wasn't exactly ugly either, especially now that she had her fluffy hair down instead of in her buns. So why couldn't she hold down a guy for more than one date?! Ok, so sometimes they made it passed one but ever since Titans East had been formed she hadn't had a third date with a guy. Even the other Titan boys! Her dates with HotSpot and The Herald had gone well enough and yet she hadn't seen either of them for over three months.

She was confused and a little hurt by this constant behaviour, unable to understand what she was doing wrong. Lost in her thoughts, she continued walking and turned the corner only to bump into someone and almost fall to the ground, swearing colourfully. The person caught her and she quickly rounded on them, she was angry enough as it was without a pain in her forehead.

"Jeeze, why don't you watch where you're goi- oh, hey Sparky."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Whoa, Bee! You talk to the twins with that mouth?"

She giggled and whacked him on the arm. "Shut up, that hurt." She rubbed her head subconsciously and glared up at him. "What are you doing up in our city anyways?"

"Day off." He shrugged. "Needed to go shopping but the mechanics in Jump is closed. I remembered that you have a pretty good one here."

Bee nodded. "Yeah, yeah, a few street's down the way you were walking."

He nodded and then snickered. "Nice shirt."

Dark brown eyes blinked before looking down at the black shirt and smirking. In the centre was a small bright bee, with little red hearts around it as it sniffed a sunflower. "Thanks." She laughed. "Aqualad brought it for me as revenge for the fish one I got him."

Cyborg chuckled. "The team's good then?"

"Yep, we're all fine."

He nodded, feeling a pang as he thought of his ex-team. He heard her say something and shook himself out of his daze. "Huh?"

She frowned. "I said 'How are Titans West?'"

"Oh. Yeah, we're all good." He paused. "I'll tell 'em you said hi."

"Cool."

There was a short silence before Cyborg cleared his throat. "So, you're day off too?" She nodded. "What you up too?"

She grinned. "Shopping."

He pulled a face, remembering that Starfire and Raven were shopping that day as well and wondering what it was with girls and shopping. "What about tonight?"

She cocked her head. "No plans. … Why?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Wanna catch a movie? Dinner?"

Bumblebee blinked and then smirked. "You asking me on a date, Sparky?"

Cyborg avoided her gaze. "Depends, are you saying yes?"

She laughed. "Sure." He looked up at her as she started walking again. "Pick me up at the tower at 7."

The boy paused, not expecting her to take charge of the situation - especially so quickly! - before grinning to himself and continuing on his way.

* * *

Bumblebee hummed as she entered the tower, her mood even better than when she had left. She had had a good shop, met Kid Flash and Jinx - who were quite literally just 'popping over' - for lunch and then had hit a few more shops. She called out to the boys as she walked into the main area.

"I'm back!"

"Hola!" She giggled as all four of them answered in Spanish.

Her four team-mates were on the sofa, three playing some racing game that she _still _had the high score on and the other watching contently. Only Aqualad turned round, who was the one not playing, from his space between Speedy's legs.

"Hey. How was your day?"

Her smile grew wider. "Fantastic."

"Oh?" He raised arched an eyebrow elegantly and Bee couldn't help but wonder if he could do anything casually.

"Yeah, I ran into Cyborg."

Speedy turned as well now, leaving the twins to battle it out for first place. "Cyborg? What's he doing in our city?"

She shrugged. "Shopping." She paused, biting on her lip briefly. "Hey, we don't have any plans for tonight, do we? I kinda made plans to go out."

Mas and Menos stopped playing the game too now, twisting in their seats and joining the other two boys in looking curious.

"…Con Señor Cyborg?"

"Una fecha?"

She nodded at the twins, turning to pick up her bags to hide her blush and not noticing the looks that the four boy's exchanged. When she had turned back they looked normal. "That ok, guys?" They all murmured their yes's, turning back to sit properly on the sofa. She sighed happily. "Good. I'll be in the shower. …Sparky'll be here at seven, so don't mess the tower up eh?"

"Duly noted." Bumblebee narrowed her eyes at Speedy's nonchalant attitude before brushing it off and turning on her heel.

They watched in silence as she walked off, bags in hand, towards the bathroom. It was several minutes after she had left before Speedy cleared his throat.

"Just because it's Cyborg… it doesn't change anything. We might have to tweak the plans a bit but I'm sure we'll work something out."

Aqualad and the twins nodded. "Agreed." The Atlantian said, leaving Speedy's warmth to stand and stretch. "Positions as normal?"

Speedy snorted. "Like it could be done any other way…"

The other three ignored him. Mas and Menos nodding at Aqualad. "Si." They mock saluted and he chuckled.

"'kay. I'm going for a swim. Meet you all here at quarter to seven then."

* * *

When the tower door buzzed that evening, Bumblebee swore loudly from her room.

"God damn it! Some one let him in, I'll be just a few minutes!"

Aqualad got up to meet their guest while Speedy grinned at the twins as they entered. "I take it phase one went well?"

They adopted identical sneaky grins. "Si. Señorita Bee ahora lleva retraso."

Speedy looked over his shoulder, they could hear footsteps but no talking from either boy meaning that Garth was doing his first part. "Phase two is commencing. Phase three and four are a go." Mas and Menos nodded and raced off to Bumblebee's room just as Aqualad and Cyborg entered; Aqualad slipping him a wink while Cyborg looked confused and nervous at the cold shoulder he was getting.

Speedy hid a smirk. "Cyborg." He greeted stiffly, making the boy more confused.

"…Hey Speed." There was a pause. "Where are the twins?"

Aqualad nodded down to the living quarters. "Helping Bee most probably."

"Ah."

Speedy jumped over the back of the sofa to advance on Cyborg. "Yeah, and while she's…'preoccupied', we should have a chat."

Cyborg blinked, obviously surprised. "Err… ok?"

Pulling a stool from the kitchen table, Aqualad pushed it across the floor to skid to a stop near Cyborg. He raised an eye brow as the two Eastern boy's smirked and Aqualad nodded at the stool.

"Take a seat."

Cyborg did so, watching the boys suspiciously. "So… What's up?"

Aqualad said nothing, moving to lean against the back of the sofa and pulling some water from a glass to swirl it around his hand. Speedy paused thoughtfully.

"Funny," He started slowly. "I didn't know you liked Bee… _like that."_

Cyborg blushed and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Ah… yeah… well, I -"

Aqualad laughed, looking at Speedy. "He sounds nervous, Speed. Wonder why?"

Speedy shrugged. "I dunno." He glanced at Cyborg. "Why do you sound nervous?"

"…" The older boy paused. "…I've heard things… From Herald and HotSpot… and even a few civilian boys." Instead of looking surprised, the two boy's smirked.

"Good." Speedy said, moving closer to the seated Titan. "Then we don't have to beat around the bush."

Cyborg cut him off suddenly. "What did you say to them?"

Aqualad sighed. "To the civilians? We just let them know the rules; touch her - you get an arrow up your butt. Break her heart - I break your lungs." Cyborg's human eye twitched, knowing that both boy's could and probably would do that. Speedy snickered.

"Plus most were rather… startled to find us making out on the couch." Cyborg remained silent as Aqualad continued.

"To HotSpot, we made out that Bee was like a mother to us and the twins… kinda freaked him out. And to The Herald, threats were the beat way to go." He nodded wisely.

"…" Cyborg just stared. Speedy looked at the time.

"Anyway, we're wasting precious 'chatting' time." He flashed a grin at Cyborg before stating out some ruled calmly. "No kissing, no touching, no hints, no asking her back to… err, the tower, no asking to stay the night. You may hold hands -"

"- But nothing else -" Aqualad cut in.

"- and hug. But not for too long. You wont say anything inappropriate or dirty, you will be a polite gentleman to her. Have her back before ten."

"You may compliment her." The Atlanitian said. "But nothing over the top."

"And remember," Cyborg's attention was brought back to Speedy who was now twirling an arrow. "If she say's no, that means no." He paused. "And if she say's yes… that still means no."

Aqualad moved to stand next to his team-mate, the water spinning faster in an almost threatening way. "You break the rules, we break you."

Speedy nodded. "And we will know." He raised half his mask. "Any questions?"

All Cyborg could do was shake his head.

* * *

"Ok, how about this?" Mas and Menos immediately wrinkled their noses at the knee-length white skirt and Bee groaned. "This always happens…" Some how, the outfit she had chosen had disappeared after she got out of the shower. Not having time to look for it, she asked the help of the twins to pick out a new one. "Fine. You choose."

Mas jumped into her closet, searching through the piles of clothes. Surficing, he held out some black jeans. She took it and paused, about to open her mouth, Menos cut her off.

"¿Dónde está esa camisa que nosotros la conseguimos?"

" ¡Sí¡Eso irá gran!" Mas replied and dove back in to pull out a light yellow top with black beads.

He handed it to Bumblebee and tilted his head. "¿Usted quiere?"

She smiled and patted him and his brother on the head. "Thanks boys."

They grinned toothily before running out. Coming into the main room, they smirked at the tension. "Hola, Cyborg." They said loudly.

He looked up from his stool. "Oh, hey guys." He paused, remembering that they were in on this thing too. "Bee almost ready?" He asked hopefully.

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say as the twins narrowed their eyes from behind their visors. "Si." They turned from him and murmured to one another. "El parece un poco demasiado ansioso…"

"Calm down." Speedy's voice came from the couch. Mas and Menos moved into his line of view from where he was laying on the furniture, head in his boyfriends lap. "Mission complete."

Aqualad laughed, looking at the twins. "You do your part?" He asked softly, not wanting Cyborg to hear.

"Si." They whispered back, smiling proudly. "Vaqueros y una cima con mangas larga. Ninguna actuación de piel."

"Good."

"What's good?"

Mas and Menos jumped back while Aqualad jumped off the couch, forcing Speedy to spin off it with a yelp. He stood up slowly, rubbing his head and glaring at Aqualad as the boy answered without missing a beat.

"Your outfit, the twins told us what you were wearing."

She blushed. "Aw, thanks Aqua. That's really -" She stopped talking as she turned to face Cyborg. Raising an eyebrow she looked at him curiously. "Sparky… Why the hell are you sitting in the middle of the room on a stool?"

The whole room paused. Cyborg blushed and got off the stool, placing it back to the table. "Heh, no reason." There was silence. "Err… You look great!" Her cheeks went red as her team mates glared at Cyborg, letting him know that they were still here. He chuckled nervously. "So, we off?"

She nodded, grabbing her bag and turning to the boys. "Be good, get some dinner and don't destroy the tower." They mumbled their answers, only half listening. She leant down to kiss the twins on their cheeks before eyeing the elder boys. "Get them in bed a reasonable time." She smirked. "If you're gonna 'do' anything, do it in you're rooms… I like this couch and would rather not have to get rid of it."

They scowled and she giggled, turning to walk out the room. "Behave!" She yelled. Cyborg followed, looking back at the four boys briefly. They all gave him stern looks and he quickly raced out of the tower.

A few minutes later, Speedy knelt down to the twins. "Got your communicators?" They nodded. "Good.

Aqualad grinned. "Phase five is in action."

* * *

Phase one: Complete.

Phase two: Complete.

Phase three: Complete.

Phase four: Complete.

Phase five: In action.

Notes about 'Plan: Dating Bee':

(Aq) Plan success. 'Date' knows rules and will stick to them if he knows what's good for him. Other Titans know about plan, hopefully less will try to get with Bee without being aware of the consequences.

(Sp) Plan success. 'Date' scared, Bee fully clothed. Threats made 'date' cringe - was fun. Made 'date' look like an idiot - was also fun. Have the night in alone with Aqualad - Will be _very_ fun.

(Aq) Oo

(Sp) :Whispers:smirks:

(Aq) …Oh. :blushes:

**AN: (Aq) Is Aqualad writing. (Sp) Is Speedy writing.**

**Random CyBee fic - there's not enough, where's the love people!? - with some Spaqua, hope you liked!**

**Translations: **

…Con Señor Cyborg? - With Cyborg?

Una fecha? - A date?

Si. Señorita Bee ahora lleva retraso. - Yes. Bee is now running late.

Dónde está esa camisa que nosotros la conseguimos? - Where's that top we got her?

¡Sí¡Eso irá gran! - Yeah! That will go great!

Hola, Cyborg. - Hello, Cyborg.

Si - Yes.

El parece un poco demasiado ansioso... - He seems a bit anxious.

Vaqueros y una cima con mangas larga. Ninguna actuación de piel. - Jeans and a long sleeved shirt. No skin showing.

**Hopefully, those are all right...**

**Hope you liked, R n R, if you please.**

**x**


End file.
